Yoga
by KimVee
Summary: Ternyata... Xi Luhan adalah?


**Title : Yoga**

**Pairing : Xiumin, Luhan, Tao, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Lay**

**Type : One Shoot**

**Genre : M-Gore**

**Rate : T (GS : All)**

Xiumin bertopang dagu. Dia bingung. Dia sangat ingin melakukan yoga, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia ingin seperti Chen—anak lelaki yang sangat jago dalam hal yoga. Xiumin ingin meminta diajarkan yoga olehnya, tetapi Chen tidak mau. Dia tidak bisa mengajar, hanya bisa melakukannya saja.

"Fuuuhh…" desahnya pelan. Lay langsung menghampiri sahabatnya itu dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi Xiumin yang lucu. "Ada apa, sahabatku? Kau terlihat seperti sangat bingung. Ada apa, _baby_?" tanya Lay sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Aku ingin melakukan yoga, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Apakah ada kursus yoga di sini, Lay?" tanya Xiumin sambil bersandar di bahu sahabatnya itu. Lay mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu. "Aku juga ingin melakukan yoga," sahutnya pelan. Xiumin menjentikkan jarinya selama tiga kali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengikuti kursus yoga bersama?" Xiumin tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan _eye smile_-nya yang lucu. Lay mengangguk pelan, namun dia memberikan 'sanggahan'. "Tetapi, kita tidak tahu di mana tempatnya," ucapnya. Xiumin langsung bertanya kepada Chen, di mana dia mengikuti kursus yoga.

"Cheeeeen!" teriak Xiumin sambil berlari. Dia menemukan Chen yang sedang mengobrol bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Di saat itu, Chen sedang tertawa-tawa, sambil menoleh ke arah Xiumin. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Chen. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil melirik ke sana kemari.

"Di mana kau mengikuti kursus yoga?" tanya Xiumin. Dia merapikan poninya yang menutupi mata, sambil bertanya. "Dekat dari sekolah. Hanya berjarak seratus meter," jawabnya dengan dingin. Xiumin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, tanda berterima kasih. Chen mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum.

"LAAAAAY! ZHANG YIXING-KU TERSAYANG SINI _MY BABY_!" teriak Xiumin sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, dan menemukan Lay yang sedang menatap jendela kelas mereka. Lay menoleh dan memeluk Xiumin. "YAAAA DA APA _MY BABY _KIM MINSEOK?" tanya Lay sambil membalas berteriak dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Baby_, aku sudah tahu di mana kita akan mengikuti kursus yoga!" seru Xiumin menggenggam erat tangan Lay. Lay membuka mulutnya dengan mata berbinar. "_Really_? Di mana?" tanya Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Jaraknya seratus meter dari sekolah," jawabnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Lay melompat girang. "Oke! Kita daftarkan diri, oke?" Lay menjentikkan jarinya. Xiumin mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Xiumin dan Lay bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum, dan berlari keluar seperti anak kecil menuju tempat kursus yoga itu. Sesampainya di sana, mereka menemukan sebuah tempat yang cukup gelap, namun sangat luas. Di situ terdapat ada beberapa anak sedang melakukan yoga. Mungkinkah itu tempat kursusnya?

"Itu, Xiu!" seru Lay sambil menunjuk tempat itu. Xiumin berjinjit dan melihat sebuah tempat yang dimaksud oleh Lay. Xiumin langsung melompat dan menarik tangan Lay untuk segera menuju ke tempat kursus itu.

"Selamat datang," sahut seorang perempuan yang sebaya dengan Xiumin sambil menjabat tangan kedua gadis itu. "Ya, terima kasih. Apakah ini tempat untuk kursus yoga?" tanya Xiumin sambil berjinjit dan masih melihat beberapa anak melakukan yoga.

"Tentu. Aku Xi Luhan. Aku adalah guru yoga di sini. Kalian ingin ikut kursus ini? Tetapi kalian harus menginap selama seminggu, bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?" tanya guru itu yang bernama Luhan. Xiumin dan Lay saling berpandang, lalu mengangguk. Mereka akan meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah untuk tidak mengikuti pembelajaran selama seminggu.

"Menginap? Tetapi, kita tidak membawa baju. Kami baru pulang sekolah dan langsung menuju ke sini untuk mengikuti kursus," ujar Xiumin. "Tak apa. Di sini sudah disediakan beberapa baju, handuk, alat mandi, dan yang lainnya untuk yoga. Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa syarat. Ayo, masuk," Luhan mengajak kedua gadis itu. Lay dan Xiumin langsung bergandengan tangan dan memasuki ruangan.

"_Attention, please_!" seru Luhan sambil bertepuk tangannya dua kali. Semua murid langsung menatap Xiumin dan Lay dengan dingin. Mereka melambaikan tangan sambil meringis. Di sana ada tiga murid, yang bernama Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao. Sebenarnya, Tao adalah seorang model yang sedang naik daun, tetapi identitasnya tidak mau diberi tahu bahwa dia seorang model.

"Kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Ayo, bergabunglah bersama mereka," sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum. Tao menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Aku juga tidak kenal dengan dua murid yang selama berlatih denganku. Siapa ini? Dua anak gadis SMA? Memangnya mampu?" tanya Tao dengan angkuh.

Xiumin dan Lay langsung terkejut. Mulut Xiumin terbuka. Dia hendak memukul Tao. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Murid baru, sudah melakukan kekerasan terhadap orang yang lebih tua?

"T-tentu saja kami mampu! Apa maumu?" Lay langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Xiumin langsung menarik tangannya dan berbisik, "Jangan mempermalukan mereka, ingat. Ada Luhan-ssi," sahut Xiumin. Lay mendesah dan menatap Xiumin.

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihan hari ini. Xiu, Luhan, silakan kalian berganti baju dahulu. Baekhyun, tolong antar mereka ke kamar kalian," perintah Luhan sambil duduk di atas matras. Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Tao. Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya ampun. Aku tidak menyangka. Anak tidak mampu sepertimu bisa mengikuti kursus ini? Darimana kau dapat biaya, hah?" tanya Tao dengan sombongnya. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Tentu saja aku mampu. Aku membayarnya sendiri. Kau sangat mirip Huang Zi Tao, ya?" Baekhyun yang terkenal sangat polos, dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Tch," ucap Tao pelan. Baekhyun menatap Tao dekat-dekat. Karena jijik, Tao langsung menghindar.

"Ya ampun, ternyata kau memang benar Huang Zi Tao! Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak menyangka, aku bertemu dengan model yang sedang naik daun!" seru Baekhyun terperangah. Tao tersenyum kaku sambil melihat Baekhyun. "Byun. Baekhyun. Tolonglah. Aku hanya ingin mencari kenyamanan di sini. Dan jangan berisik," ucapnya dingin.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan langsung mengajak Xiumin dan Lay menuju kamarnya. "Sebelah sini," sahut Baekhyun lembut. Xiumin dan Lay mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan kamar dan melanjutkan latihan.

"Wah, kamarnya bagus sekali!" ucap Xiumin. Dia duduk di kasurnya. Lay membuka lemari yang sangat besar. Memang benar, di sana terdapat beberapa baju untuk latihan yoga. Sangat banyak. Cukup untuk seminggu. "Aku sangat senang berada di sini. Kita dapat bertemu teman baru. Baekhyun. Tapi… Siapa dua murid yang lainnya?" tanya Lay.

"Tidak tahu. Nanti kita tanyakan saja. Oh, iya… Ternyata, tidak semua model berbaik hati, bukan? Buktinya, Huang Zi Tao seorang model terkenal, ternyata angkuh?" Xiumin merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Lay mengangguk cepat.

"Hai!" sapa seseorang sambil tersenyum. Ternyata, dia adalah Kyungsoo, salah satu murid kursus yoga juga. "Hai…" sapa Lay dan Xiumin lembut. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya, lalu segera duduk di kasur. Kyungsoo memeluk bantal dan menatap Xiumin.

"Namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Xiumin menjabat tangan Kyungsoo, begitu juga dengan Lay. "Xiumin," ucap Xiumin pelan sambil tersenyum. "Lay," sahut Lay pelan. Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur. "Namaku Kyungsoo…" ujarnya pelan.

Tiba-tiba, Xiumin merasakan ada yang memanggil namanya. _XIUMIN! _Xiumin langsung terbangun dan sangat terkejut. Kyungsoo dan Lay semakin bingung. "Ada apa, Xiu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Xiumin dan menatapnya. "Suara itu…" ucap Xiumin pelan.

"Suara apa?" tanya Lay. Xiumin tidak menjawab. Keringatnya bercucuran dan dia segera beranjak dari kasurnya. Lay dan Kyungsoo segera menyusul Xiumin untuk menjaganya agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Xiumin berlari turun ke bawah. Suara itu masih terdengar di telinganya. _XIUMIN! _Xiumin memejamkan matanya sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat. Dia tidak mau mendengar jeritan itu. Memanggil namanya. Dia sangat benci.

_XIUMIIIN! _Suara itu semakin keras. Dia berlari, berusaha keluar dari tempat itu. Xiumin mendesah berkali-kali dan tetap menutup kedua telinganya. Depresi, stress, gelisah, marah, sedih, semua menjadi satu.

_XIUMIN! TOLONG AKU! _Suara itu masih tetap terdengar, namun dengan tangisan dan meminta tolong. Xiumin berlari, namun dia tidak menemukan jalan keluarnya. "_Xiumin.._" bisik seseorang di depan telinganya. Xiumin langsung terkejut dan menoleh. Namun, sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Di mana Kyungsoo dan Lay?

Mereka kewalahan mengejar Xiumin. Larinya memang sangat cepat. "_Xiumin…_" bisik seseorang itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi di depan telinga Xiumin berkali-kali. Xiumin menjerit dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Ah!" jerit Xiumin. Oh, ternyata Lay. "Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Lay heran. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau bercerita kejadian ini kepada Lay, juga Kyungsoo.

"T-tidak," ujarnya. Keringatnya dingin dan bercucuran dari dahi sampai leher. Lay segera mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengelap peluh Xiumin.

"Latihan belum dimulai, kan?" tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba ikut bersama Lay, Xiumin, dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dengan gembira. "Hai, teman-teman!" sapa Baekhyun lembut dan hangat. "Hai," sapa Tao sambil tersenyum. Apa yang terjadi? Biasanya, Tao tidak bersikap lembut seperti itu. Dia sangat angkuh dan tidak mau bergabung bersama mereka. Tapi… Mengapa…

"Hei. Maafkan aku, ya. Selama ini, aku memang angkuh. Tetapi, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," sahut Tao pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, dia takut. Xiumin mendesah dan mengangguk. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Tao dengan erat. "Tao, aku memang sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Aku akan memaafkanmu, tetapi jangan kau ulangi lagi," ucap Xiumin pelan.

Tao mengangguk. Lay, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Sekarang, mereka bersahabat sejati. Mereka selalu bersama.

Mereka pun segera beranjak dari kursi dan menuju kamar mereka yang berada di lantai atas, kamar 9. Saat di kamar, Lay merasakan tubuhnya lengket dan bau badan. "Ya ampun, aku merasa badanku lengket. Aku akan mandi," dia segera meraih handuknya dan beranjak dari kasur. Namun, Xiumin menahannya.

"Tidak boleh mandi satu jam sebelum latihan, Lay. Ingat, kata Luhan-ssi?" tanya Xiumin. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Lay tidak peduli. Dia hanya melirik Xiumin beberapa saat, lalu segera turun ke bawah dan menuju kamar mandi.

"Lay! Tunggu!" seru Baekhyun. Dia berlari menyusul Lay. Baekhyun harus menahan Lay agar dia tidak mandi. Karena… Yah. Baekhyun tidak akan memberi tahu Lay. Dia bilang, bila mandi satu jam sebelum latihan, sangat berbahaya. Karena Luhan-ssi itu adalah… Ah, lupakan.

"Tch. Baek! Aku merasakan tidak nyaman. Aku tidak suka bau badan. Aku harus segera mandi!" Lay tetap ngotot. Dia berlari dan memasuki salah satu kamar mandi, dan menutup tirai kamar mandinya. Dia menyalakan air hangat dan mandi dengan segar.

"Lay!" teriak Baekhyun sekali lagi. Dia pun mendesah. _Hhh… Luhan-ssi. Aku takut Luhan-ssi menyakiti Lay_, batinnya. Menyakiti? Luhan-ssi akan menyakiti Lay? Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Saat Lay sedang membilas badannya, tiba-tiba seluruh lampu kamar mandi menjadi redup, redup, dan kemudian mati. Air keran pun berhenti dengan sendirinya. Tiba-tiba, darah mengalir dari atas tembok dan mengenai kaki Lay. Dia menjerit-jerit. Pintu masuk kamar mandi terbanting dengan sendirinya.

Lay tetap menjerit. Dia meminta tolong. Dia berusaha membuka pintu, namun tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba, tirai kamar mandi melilit tubuh Lay dengan sendirinya. Lay tidak bisa bernapas. Tirai itu masih melilitnya. Dia berusaha merobek tirai itu, namun tidak bisa. Dia terlalu lemah. Akhirnya… Lay pun terbaring tanpa sadar.

Sementara, di belakang itu… Luhan sedang melakukan yoga, dengan lampu yang dimatikan. Hanya tersisa cahaya-cahaya lilin di sekeliling Luhan-ssi. Dia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk memantra Lay. Me-man-tra. Ya. Memantra Lay.

"Lay!" teriak Tao. Lampu menyala kembali dan keadaan kembali menjadi seperti semula. Tao membuka mulutnya sambil terperangah. Dia menemukan Lay yang terbaring lemah dan pingsan. Tao merobek tirai yang melilit dan menemukan bekas cakaran yang berada di leher Lay. Badan Lay mendapatkan luka memar-memar. Cukup banyak.

Xiumin terkejut melihat Lay—sahabatnya yang masih terbaring. Lalu, Luhan-ssi menghampiri mereka. "Kembalilah ke kamar. Aku yang akan mengurusi semua ini," ujar Luhan dingin. Xiumin tidak terima semua ini. Dengan berani, dia membentak gurunya itu. "Apa? Di sini ada korban tewas! Kau yang mengurusi dia? Kau? Tidak! Dia sahabatku! Aku yang harus mengurusinya," bantah Xiumin. Luhan hanya tersenyum. "Kau harus mematuhi perintahku," ujar Luhan sangat dingin. Dengan kesal, Xiumin beranjak dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kamar bersama teman-temannya.

Luhan membawa Lay ke kamarnya. Dia membaringkan Lay di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Setelah itu, Luhan mengobati luka memar-memar dan bekas cakaran yang berada di sekitar tubuh Lay, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Saat Luhan meninggalkan Lay di kamarnya, Lay terbangun sambil memegang kepalanya dengan erat. "Di mana aku? Auch, kepalaku," ucapnya pelan. Dia duduk dan bersandar, sambil merasakan rasa perih yang berada di sekitar tubuhnya.

Saat Lay sedang bergumam, tiba-tiba ada seekor ular muncul dari pintu kamar Luhan-ssi. Ular itu melata dan menaiki kasur yang ditempati Lay. Ular itu semakin mendekat. Lay menyadari ada ular itu. Dia menghindari ular itu, namun ular itu sudah melilit leher Lay. Dia tidak bisa bernapas. Mendesah berkali-kali. "Hhh…" terlambat. Ular itu sudah menggigit leher Lay duluan. Lay mengalami muntah darah, dan dia pun tewas di waktu yang sama.

Hari kedua. Xiumin berlari mengendap-endap menuju lokernya. Dia membuka kunci lokernya dan merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya. Oh, sebuah ponsel. Dia menyalakan ponselnya dan menemukan ada enam belas panggilan tak terjawab dan lima pesan singkat, dari Chen. '_Kau kemana? Sudah dua hari tidak sekolah. Aku capek mencarimu!_' Xiumin membaca pesan singkat dari Chen yang satu lagi. '_Xiu! Kau dimana?_' Xiumin mematikan ponselnya.

"Oh, ternyata kau membawa ponsel," sahut seseorang dengan angkuh. Baekhyun? Mengapa dia menjadi angkuh seperti ini? Padahal, waktu-waktu sebelumnya, dia adalah teman terbaik. "Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja membawa ponselku. Kau tahu, kan? Pulang sekolah, aku langsung ke sini bersama Lay. Jadi, aku lupa menyimpan ponselku di rumah," ujarnya panjang lebar. Baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya dengan polos.

"Benarkah? Apa kau bohong? Aku akan melaporkan semua ini kepada Luhan-ssi bahwa kau membawa ponsel!" seru Baekhyun dengan egois. Xiumin menunduk. "Jangan! Tidak. Kumohon! Aku murid baru di sini, dan aku baru tahu kalau persyaratan di sini tidak boleh membawa ponsel," sahut Xiumin membantah. Dia muak dengan perilaku Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku akan melaporkannya!" Baekhyun langsung berlari. Tiba-tiba, perutnya mengadakan 'orkestra besar'. Dia sangat lapar. Dia memegang perutnya. Dia berjalan dan menemukan ruang makan yang dipenuhi dengan makanan mewah dan kelihatannya sangat lezat.

"_Pork_!" serunya kencang dengan gembira. Di mata Baekhyun, makanan itu terlihat sangat lezat dan menggiurkan. Padahal sebenarnya, makanan itu sudah busuk dan dipenuhi belatung-belatung yang mengelilingi makanan itu. Baekhyun mengambil sepotong daging babi dan langsung melahapnya.

Dia makan dengan nikmat. Namun… Sesuatu terjadi padanya. Saat selesai, Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sangat gatal. Dia menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya berkali-kali, namun rasa gatalnya tidak hilang-hilang. Beberapa lama kemudian, tubuhnya mulai melepuh dan meledak. Tubuh Baekhyun mengeluarkan nanah dan darah. Seluruh isi tubuh Baekhyun keluar. Darah menyembur begitu saja. Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi oleh darah.

Diam-diam, Luhan membuka pintu ruangan itu sambil membawa sebilah pisau daging. Saat menemukan Baekhyun terbaring tewas, Luhan tersenyum gembira. Dia langsung memutilasi tubuh Baekhyun dan memakannya mentah-mentah. Luhan mengelap mulutnya dan melanjutkan 'makan' dengan lahap.

_XIUMIN! _Lagi-lagi suara itu. Xiumin langsung terbangun. Kyungsoo dan Tao semakin bingung. Akhir-akhir ini, Xiumin selalu gelisah. Dia pernah mengalami depresi berat, sampai-sampai menghancurkan fasilitas yoga.

"Xiu! Tenang. Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo dan Tao langsung memeluk tubuh Xiumin dan mencoba menenangkannya. Xiumin menggeliat meminta dilepaskan, dan menutup kedua telinganya kembali. _Xiumin… _bisik seseorang. Xiumin menjerit kencang. Dia duduk di pojok kamar sambil menangis.

Tao memeluknya erat. Dia ikut menangis. Matanya sembab. Xiumin menatapnya, dia menghapus air mata Xiumin dengan ibu jarinya, sangat lembut. "Sudahlah, jangan menangis…" hibur Kyungsoo kepada dua sahabatnya itu. Tao menghapus air mata Xiumin dan memeluknya erat.

Latihan dimulai kembali. Luhan-ssi duduk di atas matras, di depan Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Xiumin. Ketiga murid itu melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh Luhan. Mereka sudah mahir dalam melakukan yoga, begitu pula dengan Xiumin.

Setelah dua jam latihan, mereka kembali ke kamar. Xiumin merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Dia memang sangat lelah hari ini. Tao mengikat rambutnya karena merasa gerah, sementara Kyungsoo hanya terdiam.

Peraturan di tempat ini memang sangat ketat. Pertama, dilarang mandi satu jam sebelum latihan. Kedua, dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan. Ketiga, dilarang bercermin. Keempat, dilarang membawa ponsel, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tao merasakan wajahnya berminyak. Dia ingin bercermin. Namun, dia lupa peraturan di sini. Yaitu, tidak boleh bercermin. Ketika berjalan, dia melihat sebuah cermin besar yang berada di sekitar tempat latihan. "Hm," Tao tersenyum senang. Dia berlama-lama di tempat latihan hanya untuk bercermin. Dia memang sangat cantik.

Tiba-tiba…

"Aaaaah!" Tao menjerit histeris. Ada sesuatu, pasti. Rambut panjang Tao terseret dengan kencang. Dia merasakan sakit di sekitar rambutnya, hingga akhirnya Tao masuk ke dalam sebuah lubang dengan wajah berdarah. Akhirnya, dia pun tewas seketika.

.

.

.

Xiumin menangis pelan. Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Mereka sudah kehilangan Lay, Baekhyun, dan Tao. Hanya mereka berdua dan Luhan-ssi yang tersisa.

"Dulu, aku mempunyai adik kandung perempuan yang sangat lucu… Kami sangat akrab dan jarang bertengkar. Tapi… Dia sudah tewas karena mengalami kecelakaan sepeda dan jatuh ke jurang. Namanya Xi Luhan," sahutnya pelan. Kyungsoo hampir tersedak mendengar nama itu.

_Xi Luhan? Maksudnya… Luhan-ssi?! _batin Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dia mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, lalu menatap Xiumin.

Namun, sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kyungsoo berdarah. Banyak sekali. Seperti dibunuh, tetapi hanya mereka berdua yang berada di kamar. Kyungsoo sempat terduduk karena sangat lemah. "Kyungsoo!" jerit Xiumin sambil menghampiri sahabatnya. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"X-Xiu…" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Xiumin semakin bingung sekaligus heran. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdarah semuanya. Seperti ditembak atau ditusuk pisau. Tapi, tidak ada apa-apa.

"Xiu… Maafkan aku…" Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. Xiumin segera memeriksa detak jantungnya dan nadi Kyungsoo. Namun, nihil. Kyungsoo sudah tewas. "Kyungsoo!" jerit Xiumin menangis. Dia menangis seharian. Sekarang, tinggal Xiumin dan Luhan-ssi yang tersisa.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ssi," panggil Xiumin besoknya. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum sinis. "Berbaringlah," ujarnya dingin. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dengan suara seperti lehernya patah dan retak. Dengan takut, Xiumin berbaring di atas lantai dan menatap Luhan.

Luhan membaca mantra-mantra. Seketika, semua lilin redup dan lampu pun mati. Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Tiba-tiba, Xiumin melayang. "Apa ini? Turunkan aku!" teriak Xiumin. Luhan masih fokus melakukan yoganya sambil membaca mantra.

Xiumin masih melayang dan berhenti. Saat Luhan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas lantai, tubuh Xiumin langsung terbanting jatuh ke atas lantai. Dia bangun dan meringis menahan sakit di pinggangnya.

Seketika, mata Luhan menjadi merah. Tubuhnya berdarah dan dia mencekik Xiumin dengan keras. Xiumin tidak bisa bernapas. "Lepaskan… Lepaskan…" mohon Xiumin sambil terduduk dan bersandar di tembok. Luhan melepaskan cekikannya dan mengambil sebilah pisau.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" jerit Xiumin takut. Luhan mengangkat pisaunya dan dia hampir membunuh Xiumin. Namun, tangannya ditahan oleh Xiumin. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kak!" seru Luhan tidak sengaja mengatakan 'Kakak'. "Kakak?" tanya Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kakak!" seru Luhan kembali. Xiumin teringat adiknya, Xi Luhan. Dia menangis gembira karena bisa bertemu dengan adiknya kembali. Sekarang, adik kandungnya berada di depan matanya. Xiumin langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

Namun, Luhan melepas pelukan Xiumin dengan kasar. "Tidak! Kau sudah mengkhianati aku. Kau sengaja membuat rem sepedaku tidak berfungsi. Kau mau aku mati, kan!" bantahnya. Xiumin membuka mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungguh! Bukan aku yang melakukannya, Luhan! Aku baru tahu kau tewas saat aku pulang sekolah. Tidak mungkin aku yang melakukannya! Tapi… Aku tahu siapa yang membuatmu jatuh ke jurang," ucapnya pelan. "Siapa? Katakan padaku!" seru Luhan dengan kasar. Dia masih enggan memeluk kakaknya.

"Yang melakukan semua itu… Ibu…" sahut Xiumin. Mata Luhan langsung berkaca-kaca. Dipeluknya tubuh Xiumin dengan erat sambil menangis. Xiumin membalas pelukan adiknya. Dia ikut menangis. Mata Luhan sembab. Xiumin menghapus kedua air mata Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis," ucap Xiumin pelan. Dia tersenyum. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Xiumin. "Kakak… Maafkan aku," ucap Luhan di telinga Xiumin.

Xiumin mengangguk dan memegang kedua pipi Luhan. "Kau adikku? Xi Luhan? Kau masih hidup? Syukurlah. Kamu selamat!" tangis Xiumin pecah kembali. Dia memeluk tubuh Luhan kembali. Luhan menangis sambil memeluk kakak kandungnya dengan erat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kakak. Aku ingin pulang," Xiumin langsung mengangguk. Dia menggandeng erat tangan adiknya dan mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaa Luhan!" seru Xiumin dengan wajah imutnya. Luhan duduk di sebelah Xiumin. "Kakak! Aku senang kita bisa kembali seperti semula. Aku ingin kita tetap bersama," gumam Luhan. Xiumin menatap adik kesayangannya itu. Adik satu-satunya.

"Aku juga, Luhan," ujar Xiumin pelan sambil tersenyum lembut. Luhan tersenyum manis dan langsung memeluk Xiumin. Xiumin memeluknya dan membelai rambut Luhan. "Kakak, _saranghae_," sahut Luhan. Xiumin mengangguk. "_Nado saranghae_, Luhan!" seru Xiumin melompat girang. Mereka berpelukan. 


End file.
